Yamada Exposed
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A new transfer student exposes Yamada's plan to the whole school. Just a one-shot, hate it like it I don't care.


**Disclaimer: At the start of the series I hated Yamada as I hate sluts in general and I kept wanting to let Kosuda know her true intentions, so I decided to write this one-shot. Enjoy it, hate it I don't care so flame me all you want it won't change a thing. Keep in mind that my intention is to be mean to Yamada.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

Yamada Exposed.

Before Yamada had even set her sights on Kosuda she was still search the school for someone to lose her virginity to. Coincidentally a new male student had transferred into her class who in her opinion happened to be a hottie. Unknown to her the new student Takashi had overheard Yamada talking about her plans to her friend Takeshita. In his opinion women who only intended to play sick games with honest guys were on his list of people to avoid. Problem was he didn't want another guy to be another statistic in her conquest. So with that in mind Takashi came up with a perfect plan to expose Yamada's true intentions to the school even if it meant he would get in trouble for it. The next day before homeroom Takashi managed to get Yamada alone in a storage room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Yamada asked, having a good idea in her mind what he wanted.

"Just so we're clear on this you expect us to have sex, then act like nothing happened between us and go find another 99 guys to screw? Am I right?" Takashi questioned.

"That's right, I don't care about having a boyfriend. All I want is to have sex with 100 guys, nothing else matters to me," Yamada replied nonchalant. "So what if a guy really likes me? All I want is to ride him then move onto the next willing stud."

"Great a virgin slut," Takashi sighed.

"Hey don't call me a slut!" Yamada shouted

"But that's what you want to be isn't it?" Takashi asked, making her pause. "A woman who only wants to have sex is called a slut. And since you just said you want to have sex with 100 guys that makes you a slut. And I really hate sluts."

"Well screw you then," Yamada fumed, storming up to the door.

"Just so you know the whole school's been listening to this conversation." He said, freezing her before she got the door open. "I heard you talking to your friend Takeshita a few days ago. So I set up a special microphone in this room an hooked it up to the school's PA so I could get you to spill the beans."

"You're lying!" she shrieked, turning back to face him.

"Take a look above my right shoulder and tell me if I'm lying," he instructed.

To Yamada's horror above Takashi's right shoulder in the corner of the room was a parabolic microphone used for surveillance or broadcasting purposes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yamada demanded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Like I told you, I hate sluts. At my last school my brother thought he had met the perfect girl so he was going to propose but he found out she was sleeping with other guys behind his back through one of his friends at work. Do you know what he did when he found out?" Takashi demanded, making Yamada step back in fear and shake her head. "He called me saying his life was over, that because he found out his girlfriend was a slut that he didn't want to live a lie anymore so he jumped off a building," Yamada couldn't help but gasp in horror. "I had to listen as my brother jumped from a 20 story building! I can still hear the impact sound his body made and I was still in junior high!"

"I'm sorry I didn't…,"

"Don't give me your sympathies you slut!" Takashi roared, making her step back. "My brother died because some woman like you decided she couldn't be happy with one man! I don't care if I get expelled for this as long as you're humiliated. So if you'll excuse me I'll go report to the teacher's office. So long slut."

After reporting to the teacher's office Takashi was suspended for a month but never hinted that he felt remorse for what he did. When Yamada emerged from the storage room she hoped someone would show some sympathy, but all she got were looks of disgust and scorn. Eventually she had to switch schools because no one would trust her or be friends with her anymore. In the end she gave up her plan of having sex with 100 guys and moved to America to start a new life working as a mistress in lesbian films. She eventually died of liver failure at the age 50 with no kids of her own in a rundown apartment in Chicago.


End file.
